


Wolności oddać nie umiem

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Analityczne podejście do związku Samaela i Lilith, Gen, Powieście mnie na jakimś wysokim drzewie, Pre-Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Kocham wolnośćPiosenka w wykonaniu Matheo i Damian UkejeInspiracja z prysznica





	Wolności oddać nie umiem

**Author's Note:**

> I znowu nie mogę kląć na Lampkę, bo pomysł był tylko i wyłącznie mój...

Samael miał dość. Jego życie po upadku składało się z męczącego cyklu radosnych powrotów i marnego zapijania smutków. W tym momencie następowało to drugie. 

Kolejna butelka z hukiem upadła na podłogę, roztrzaskując się dookoła stóp Ryżego Hultaja. W tle radio krzyczało, że kocha i rozumie wolność. 

-Ta kurwa, rozumiesz… 

-Co mówiłeś?- zapytał barman

-Że mnie znowu dziwka zostawiła

-Ach. Tak, tak. Już mówiłeś koleś.

I znów: butelka, kilka sekund, następna butelka, aż do rana. 

“Tak niewiele miałem

Tak niewiele mam

Mogę stracić wszystko

Mogę zostać sam”

Sam zaczął podśpiewywać razem z radiem, przy okazji rzucając pustymi butelkami w innych klientów. Barman patrzył na niego kątem oka, powoli notując sobie w myślach “temu rudemu już nie sprzedajemy”

Nie trzeba było go znać, żeby się domyślić, że Samaelowi coś siedzi na duszy. Barman, który znał go już od dłuższego czasu wolał nie wiedzieć, ale kiedy pijany w trzy dupy upadły miał ochotę na zwierzenia, to zwykły człowiek nie miał jak uniknąć takiej _ odświeżającej _rozmowy. 

Koło fortuny toczyło się dalej, i patrząc na aktualną sytuację, pewnie za kilka dni wrócą do siebie z Lilith, przetrwają razem kilka upojnych dni, po czym ona znowu wyrzuci go na zbity pysk. Sam miał na serio dość tego zaklętego kręgu, ale kiedy ją zobaczy, pewnie znów rzuci się do jej stóp. 

-Suka- mruknął zerując kolejną butelkę. 

-Ty Samisiu nie masz jeszcze dość?

-O! Szanowny pan Abaddon, we własnej osobie! 

-Czy aż taki szanowny…

-Ty się ze mnie Daimon nie śmiej, bo tobie też przypierdolę, ja mam ochotę na mordobicie!

-To co oni wszyscy jeszcze robią żywi?

-Lubię jak myślisz chłopie!

Frey zamówił kolejkę dla siebie i Sama. Obgadywanie wszystkim dup, zarówno w Królestwie jak i w Głębi, zajęło im trochę ponad trzy i pół godziny. Piętnaście minut później, przytomność Ryżego Hultaja osiągnęła tak zwany “punkt -1”. 

Daimon Frey, w swojej nie do końca trzeźwej głowie, ubzdurał sobie, że najlepszym miejscem na odholowanie nieprzytomnego kumpla będzie jego własny pałac.

***

Samael budził się powoli, nie potrafił nawet otworzyć oczu. Słyszał jednak jak ktoś, coś mówił. Powinien wiedzieć kto to był, dobrze znał ten głos, ale nie potrafił go umiejscowić. Czułe mamrotanie nie było czymś, co Sam słyszał na co dzień. Czuł ciepło emanujące od osoby, która delikatnymi rękami przeczesywała jego włosy. Powinien wiedzieć... Czuł jak to cudowne ciepło przenika go do kości. Przez chwilę znów był niesfornym, młodym archaniołem, który zwichnął sobie rękę, robiąc komuś głupi żart. Znów siedział w niewielkim pokoiku Rafała, który nastawiał mu skrzydło po lądowaniu awaryjnym. Znów czuł łaskę Pana, spływającą na niego poprzez ręce przyjaciela.

Drobna, nietknięta przez walkę mieczem, dłoń ułożyła się na jego policzku. Chłodna, pachnąca ziołami, tkanina została położona na jego czole. 

Samael otworzył oczy. Mdłe światło prześlizgiwało się między zasłonami, otaczając zatroskaną twarz Rafała dodatkowym blaskiem. 

-Hej- rzucił Sam słabo, jakby cały jad jaki miał w sobie, wyparował w momencie, w którym drobny anioł spojrzał na niego tym samym wzrokiem, jakim patrzył kiedy byli jeszcze, tylko i wyłącznie, niewinnymi dziećmi Pana. 

-Jak się czujesz?

-Jakby mnie tron przemielił.

-Rozumiem. Nie ruszaj się dobrze?-Samael kiwnął tylko głową.

Kontrast, który upadły odczuwał w tej chwili, w porównaniu do większości swoich przeżyć… od czasu własnego upadku, był jak kowadło spadające nagle na głowę podczas lotu. Rafał patrzył na niego tymi dużymi, brązowymi oczami, którym nie dało się po prostu odmówić, uśmiechał się do niego delikatnie, jakby Samael nigdy nie przekonał Lucyfera do buntu, przeczesywał jego włosy, jakby Ryży dopiero wczoraj spadł z dachu jakiejś karczmy, kiedy wybrali się z przyjaciółmi na nielegalny wypad do limbo. 

-Kurwa- Samael szybko zamknął oczy. Nie, to nie mogło się dziać. Był pijany, to na pewno było to. Tylko i wyłącznie. 

-Mówiłem żebyś się nie ruszał.

Już nawet nie pamiętał dlaczego pił. Otworzył ponownie oczy. Rafał wciąż tam siedział. Wzdychając Samael podniósł się na łokciu. 

-Co ty właściwie robisz na ziemi?

-Nie jesteśmy na ziemi. Daimon nie wiedział gdzie cię zabrać, więc zabrał cię do domu.

Dom. Rafael wymawiał to słowo z taką łatwością… I jeszcze z takim wyrazem, jakby wciąż był to również był to dom Samaela. 

-A ty co…

-Musiałeś się dosyć mocno uderzyć w głowę, zanim Daimon zebrał cię z podłogi. Nie mógł cię dobudzić, więc mnie zawołał. 

-Oczywiście- Ryżemu Hultajowi brakowało słów jak nigdy dotąd, archanioł patrzył na niego z tym niepowtarzalnym zrozumieniem i akceptacją. Nawet najokropniejszy z okropnych, wyrzucony z najgorszych miejsc Samael, nie potrafił się zdobyć na coś ciętego w obliczu tego wzroku. “Kocham i rozumiem” błąkało się po jego rudej głowie. 

-Kurwa mać- powtórzył żałośnie, akceptując w końcu to, co próbował powiedzieć mu, wciąż lekko podchmielony mózg.


End file.
